Forever In Your Heart
by Robin Gurl
Summary: PG just to be safe. This is the first story before I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You and Snow Flakes! It will run until Bree! RR NO SLASH! Pippin is 12 or 13. Movie Based as always XD
1. Default Chapter

Forever In Your Heart

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 1

(I was looking through Snow Flakes and I Just Can't Help Falling In Love With You and saw that they kinda over lapped. o_O Weird how that one worked out *shrugs* but anywho, I have decided to start one that will go through Bree and right where IJCHFILWY starts and then have IJCHFILWY end where Snow Flakes starts. Ooookie day have I like um..confused anyone? *all stare at her blankly*...o_o OOook in other words Read this one first then IJCHFILWY then Snowflakes. Got it? If you don't to bad cos you can read them separately if you wish. It's just cooler if you read them in order. Cos some of the flashbacks will appear!! Expecially that new scene in Snow Flakes where Pippin tells a secret to Gandalf! Hee hee!! ^_^ Humor and Insaneness will ensue!! Ok point 2 -- Please remember when you read these that Pip is acting like a child for a reason...I mean come on in the summary I said '12 YEARS OLD' unless you just don't read summaries...o_O And for you newbies or oldies that just don't know: 12 years old is like 7 in hobbit years! XD Hee hee. Ooook on with story enough with the pretty author note!!)

Disclaimer: ..(oh yeh...^^ Can't forget the shiny disclaimer, can we?) ...*holds up a sign that says 'I OWN NO ONE YOU NITS'*

*~*

"Pip, don't you dare bother Sam," Bilbo Baggin's shouted from the entrance to Bag End. 

A little hobbit no older than 11 ½ or 12 (if you wanted to make him happy) stopped in his tracks and turned around. He pouted, "I'm bored! 'sides I wasn't going to _bother _him. I just wanted to _talk _to him."

"Yes, and in the process you will keep him from doing his work!" The old hobbit replied. Bilbo was no dummy, he knew how the young Took's mind worked. "Where are your cousins?" he asked.

"Talking 'bout lasses." the little Took answered wrinkling his nose, making an awful face to show his dislike of the subject.

The face was so 'awful' that Bilbo chuckled and leaned against the door of the Hobbit hole. 

"What?" Pippin cried, "Lasses are boring! All they do is put bows in your curls and dress you up in lacy dresses! It's horrible!!"

"I see. Well, why don't you come help me then," replied Bilbo.

"What do I have to do?" Pippin wasn't stupid. He had found out a long time ago, if a young lad or less was bored, an adult will make you do some boring chore or something of the like. Pip wasn't _that _bored to have to do chores.

"Just some help in the kitchen. But if you don't want to then I understand. I'll do it on my own." Bilbo turned to go back in the hobbit hole.

Food? Green eyes brightened. Free food? Food that you weren't going to get scolded later for eating?Immediately Pippin decided that this wasn't an icky chore that food would be nice. "Alright..I'll do it!"

*~*

"Frodo, I can't find him!!"

Bilbo looked up to see a frantic tweenager running around the hobbit hole like a wild boar. "Meriadoc you are going to destroy my perfectly clean hole. What ever is the matter?"

"He can't find Pippin." Frodo replied sitting in a chair. "And knowing Merry, we'll be searching until we find him…"

"Oh, that is all." Bilbo replied in an uncaring tone.

Both hobbits looked up in alert. No one was ever at ease when they found out that Pippin had gone off on his own. Especially since the young hobbit had learned to walk on his own.

Merry looked as though he was about to faint. Frodo kept looking back and forth from Bilbo to Merry. He was worried about his cousin's health. "Merry, calm down. I'm sure he's fine."

"Frodo, he only comes up to my thighs and is about the size of a large tree branch. I am very worried about him. If anything has happened to Pip-"

Then a high-pitched giggle emitted from the kitchen. Merry's worry turned to anger in three seconds flat. "That fool of a Took is going to get it from me. We're going to have a go around and I promise you it will be more me than Pippin."

Frodo gulped and sat down on one of the chairs. He suddenly felt sorry for the young Took. "Just don't kill him, Merry."

"Kill him?" The Brandybuck muttered under his breath as he started towards the kitchen, "I'm in for disemboweling the brat."

Frodo giggled and picked up a book, "I almost feel sorry for Pippin."

Bilbo only snorted and went back to reading.

*~*

"A pretty flower there and a heart there!!" Pippin smiled leaning on his knees. He was sitting on Bilbo's counter with a container of homemade icing in his left hand and in his right was a spreader. "Merry is going to love these!!"

Before Pippin could get down to show the cookies to Merry he saw his favorite cousin glaring at him. Wait, Pippin put the cookies down and cocked his head, if Merry glared it meant he was in trouble, but what had he done to get in trouble? "Merry?" Pippin asked carefully, "Did I do something wrong?" He climbed off and walked over to Merry still not sure of how to take the glare.

"You didn't tell me where you had gone."

"I did to!!" Pippin exclaimed crossing his arms, "You just didn't notice!!"

"You should have kept talking to me until I did notice. You scared me!" The blonde knelt down in front of the small hobbit and smiled, "Your parents gave me permission to raise you, Pip. And if you don't straighten up then they are going to take you back."

"NO!! They can't!!" Pippin flung himself at Merry hugging his cousin's neck tightly, "Oh Merry, don't let them! It would be something awful to never see you again!"

"They won't if you will listen to me!" Merry replied hugging the youngster back. The Brandybuck still had no idea why of all hobbits, Pippin had chosen him to worship. But he had; now Merry had to raise him as best as he could. 

Then he chuckled, his mom and aunt had both told him that it wasn't all Pippin's fault. According to both Merry had tried many times to 'take' Pippin home for his own without the adult's knowing anything about it. Pearl also told the story of Merry taking the little hobbit to his room one night and worrying the whole family. Merry remembered that one, he still had the whip marks from the punishment.   

"So promise me next time that you will tell me and make sure that I know where you are before you run off. What if Roy Bracegirdle had gotten a hold of you? I would have never known it and you could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry, Mer. I won't do it again!!"

"Good. Now what in Middle Earth are you up to?"

Green eyes brightened and proudly Pippin dragged his cousin over to the counter. "I iced the cookies!!"

They weren't the prettiest cookies Merry had ever seen but they were done by a 12 year old so it was justified. He looked down to his cousin and saw Pippin was covered in the pink icing, "Oi, I think more of the icing hit you than the cookies!"

Pippin giggled as Merry picked him up. From his perch on Merry's hip he pointed out all of the cookies and how he made each and every heart and star. "Here, Merry. This one is for you!!"

Merry took the cookie and saw it had a pink heart that was colored in. "Thanks. And here is one for you."

"We both get heart cookies! Does that mean we love each other?"

Merry laughed, the little hobbits innocence was so cute. "Yes, Pip. It means we're forever in each other's hearts."

"Forever is a long time, Mer." Pippin replied, "A very long time. I hope we are friends forever. That would be fun!!"

"I'm sure we will be, Pip."

End Chapter 1

(Ok…abrupt ending..o_o For the first chappy of course!! ^_^ Hee hee. More Pippin cuteness on the way!! Oh. And the little 'stories' that Merry remembers when he tried to take Pippin for his own are from 'Where Ever You Are Is Home' by Pervinca Took. It's a very good story and I would recommend reading it! One of my personal favorites as well. ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Forever In Your Heart

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

(^_^ YAY!! Another chapter!! XDDDD;;; Hope everyone likes this story!! An update to Snow Flakes is on the way and possibly a Thanksgiving Story!! ^^)

(Note to Budgie Lover: ^^; The Female Took story is being worked on. O_O I keep forgetting to transfer the file to my disk. So it's at School on my network drive!! ^_^ But don't think I have forgotten it! Hee hee. I am bound and determined to make a non-mary sue story with my original character in it!)

(Reminders: 1. This is number one in the trilogy of my stories. 2. Takes place before the quest and will run through Bree. 3. Pip is at the age of around 5 or 6. ^_^ Hee hee. Cute, no? 4. This is not a slash to be. Promise! 5. And this isn't a 'book' story. This is 'movie canon' as best as I can fit it in. For those of you who read my work often you know I don't write 'book canon'. ^_^)

Disclaimer: ..um..*blinks*..what do you think? *sighs shaking her head*

*~*

"MERRY!! MERRY!!"

Meriadoc Brandybuck groaned and tried to push who ever was jumping on him off. "Go 'way."

"NO!! Come on!! Wake up!!" Came an accented high pitched voice.

By the accent Merry concluded that it was a Took and most likely it was Pippin. "Pippin Took it's too early! Go back to bed!"

Pippin didn't listen and continued to hop up and down on top of his cousin.  "You can't sleep all day!! Today is Bilbo's birthday party!!"

That didn't seem to be a good reason to get up at all. Merry just groaned again. "Pip, I swear. GET OFF!"

"Are you up?"

Merry counted to ten twice then cracked open his eyes. Right in front of him were two vibrant green eyes that looked very determined. Knowing that his cousin wouldn't leave until he was sure that Merry was up, the Brandybuck surrendered and sat up. "Yes, you silly Took. I'm up. Now, go and I'll see you in the kitchen."

Happy that his job was fulfilled, Pippin hopped off and then merrily skipped off. Merry climbed out of the bed and sighed wondering who got the youngster so excited. 

*~*

"Morning, Merry."

"Morning, Frodo. Where did Pippin go off to?" Merry sat down at the table not liking how empty it was. "He's not in trouble again is he?"

"I wager it won't take long for him to come running back to you. Want to take your peace while you can get it?" Frodo handed Merry a plate of eggs and bacon. Then sat down beside his cousin, it was a little quiet, to quiet with out the young Took bouncing around the hole.

"I don't know. Part of me says yes, and the other side of me says no."

"Why no?" Blue eyes widened confused.

"If I have Pip around me at all times I know he is not getting himself into some mess that I'll have to get him out of."

"Ah," Frodo chuckled leaning back in his chair, "I understand."

"So are there any important guests coming to Bilbo's party?" Merry asked as he kept looking at the round door in the hall expecting for the young Took to coming bounding in screaming. 

"You could say _special _I guess. But he's more of an old family friend."

"Oh. Is it Gandalf?" 

"Yes, he's coming. Pip hasn't met him yet has he?" Frodo asked drinking some of the left over juice in his glass, "I'm sure he'll be happy."

"First he'll be scared and hide behind me for half the time then Pip'll get curious and go find out exactly who this 'Gandalf' is. By the end of the night he'll either take a liking to him or be scared beyond reason."

Frodo nodded then both heard a crash outside. A scream followed the crash. Merry sighed but stood. "A drink from the Green Dragon says it's Pippin.."

Frodo grinned, "You're on."

*~*

Green eyes peaked out from a bush to see Sam leading a horse to the stable. It was a pretty horse and it probably came from the Elves, Pippin concluded. 

He just had to touch it once, just once. 

After Sam left the young Took walked carefully into the stables. "You are a pretty horse." He said to the white mare. The horse neighed at him and butted him in the chest. "HEY! No hitting! I'll tell Merry and then you'll be in trouble." 

The horse only neighed again. The child stuck his tongue out and then climbed onto the fence patting the horse's head. The horse's back leg kicked up and hit the tin bucket. "Shh." Pippin whispered, "You need to be quiet."

"Coco? You alright in there?"

It was Sam. Pippin frowned and then glared at Coco. "Thanks a lot." Quietly he climbed off and ran behind the older hobbit. Sam didn't even notice. Or if he did he didn't say a word.

"Yes! I'm free. That stupid horse, if it hadn't made so much noise I could have ridden it." Now Pippin was bored. Merry had probably gone back to sleep after he had left. Older hobbits were boring, Pippin decided as he walked down the dirt road. All they ever did was sleep and talk. Merry wasn't all boring though, he did play with Pippin most of the time. But he still slept too much.

"Hello, little one." That voice. The youngster turned around and saw Roy Bracegirdle smiled at him. Why hadn't he waited for Merry? 

Pippin picked up his pace and started to run back to Bagend, but Roy was faster. "What do you want?"

"Where is your Momma?" Roy asked, it was boring day so what better plan than to torture the brat? It was going to be fun as long as the Took's 'mother' wasn't around. It made him sick how that Brandybuck gave up life for the annoying brat.

"Momma?" Pippin replied back. 

"Yes, your precious, Brandybuck." Roy smirked and yanked on the cinnamon curls making Pippin squeak. "It's not nice to ignore your elders, boy. Now answer me. Where_is_Merry?"

"Leave me alone!!" 

_Smack!_

Pippin fell over backwards. Roy had just hit him. "You're mean! I'm going to beat you up!!" Then he decided that it'd be better if Merry beat Roy up, so he added, " I'm telling Merry!!"

"You, a little Took?? How sweet. And what is Merry going to do?"

"He'll beat you up and then you'll be the laughing stock of all the Shire." Pippin stood and started to run again.

"Laughing Stock, eh?" Without trying Roy reached forward and caught the child's scarf. "Well, go ahead, scream, Peregrin. Scream. Call for your Merry."

Tears started to come and Pippin screamed and kicked. With all of the kicking Roy and Pippin fell over and into the barn. The wood that was stacked up against it fell over on top of Roy. Pippin was thrown to the side. 

*~*

"Oh Lady." Merry broke out into a sprint, "Pippin?" He reached his cousin and helped him sit up. Immediately Pippin saw it was Merry and latched onto his older cousin not letting go. "What happened?"

"Roy, he hit me." 

"Whatever for?" Merry demanded looking to Frodo. Frodo was pulling Roy out of the rubble roughly. 

"I don't know!!" Came the teary response. 

"Shh, stop crying. I'm here now. Roy isn't going to hurt you again." Merry stood hefting his cousin on one hip. Pippin nodded sniffling and laid his head on Merry's shoulder. His arms were still wrapped tightly around Merry's neck as the duo looked over to Roy. "Well, Roy?"

"I had no reason, Brandybuck. I just like to see him cry and you to get all worked up."

Merry growled but didn't do anything. Not right now, not in front of Pippin. "Just get out! I don't want to see you near my cousin ever again, understand?"

Pippin closed his eyes and his head still on Merry's shoulder. "Thank you Merry." He whispered. When he was around Merry he always felt safe and knew that what ever happened Merry would fix it. Merry would always be able to fix anything that went wrong, anything. 

Roy glared at the child but his eyes softened with fear when he saw Merry's piercing glare. Like a dog with his tail between his legs Roy Bracegirdle ran off. "Now, what were you doing?"

"Merry, I didn't do anything wrong! I promise!!" Pippin exclaimed. For once the young Took was innocent (something that wasn't very often) and wasn't going to get in trouble for it. "I went to go see Coco and I was going to ride her, Mer, but then Sam came in and I knew he hates for people to ride his horse so I snuck out. I was about to come ask you to play with me when Roy appeared. I threatened that you'd beat him up and then he pulled my hair!!"

"I see. Are you alright? Any hurts?" Merry asked softly and gently so as to tell Pippin that he was not in trouble. Though that Bracegirdle, something was going to have to be done about him.

Pippin shrugged, "I don't think so."

"I do." Frodo pointed to the youngster's elbows and knees. "We need to clean those before they get infected."

Pippin made a face but didn't complain as Merry carried him back into Bagend.

*~*

"OW!!" 

Samwise Gamgee looked up from his gardening when he heard a high pitched yell of pain come from Bagend. "What in Middle Earth is Mr. Took up to now?" 

"MERRY!! STOP! THAT HURTS!! FRODO! NO!"

Sam sighed and then put down his rake. "I don't think I want to know, what he's gotten himself into."

Curiosity won out and Sam started into the hole. What he saw was quite a sight. Sitting on the kitchen table was little Pippin who was being restrained by Merry from behind. In front on either side of Pippin were clothes and bowls of anesthetic, looked to be the kind that hurt. Frodo was knelt in front of the Took applying the medicine. 

In the process of applying the medicine Frodo was always dodging various kicks and movements from Pippin. Sam chuckled. "Can I help you any Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo smiled he could see Sam smirking from behind. "Yes, Sam. Since you seem to find this whole act amusing you may join Merry in restraining the child."

"Now, Mr. Frodo, I never said this was amusing. I merely smiled to be polite." Sam was still grinning and his grin widened even more when Pippin glared at him. The glare told Sam 'Just try and restrain me! Merry is the only one to ever succeed.' Sam smiled back innocently and silently replied back 'I know that. The whole Shire knows that. I've still got to try and will try to make Mr. Frodo happy.' "Alright, Mr. Took, let Frodo finish and you can go back to playing or what ever."

Pippin only glared, "Frodo, are you almost done? It really hurts!"

Frodo smiled, "Pippin, anything hurts you!!"

"Nuh-uh. Merry doesn't hurt me!" Pippin exclaimed giving Frodo the chance he needed. He nodded to Merry and Sam then he swobbed the biggest cut. Pippin wasn't even fazed. 

"There, all done!" Frodo stood up and wiped his hands on his trousers. "Try and stay out of trouble this time."

"I will."

"Good, now lets go out and enjoy the sun. I've got some reading to do." Frodo cleaned up then left.

End Chapter 2

(^_^ Hehehehehehehehe!!! I love this story!! ^_^ It's soooo cute!!!) 


End file.
